Hetalia Axis Powers: Country Helpers
by Starry5447
Summary: This is random and makes no sense like much of the Hetalia series but its just putting me and few of my friends as the Countries assists and helpers enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so New FAN story anime of course but it's different I was talking to WolfSkater at lunch and asked her about this idea of all of us becoming Helpers to some of the Major countries in the Show Hetalia she said go for it so here it is the first chapter! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Arthur Kirkland *whispers* Damnit!**

* * *

><p>England sighed while he sat by the lake Flying Mint Bunny sitting beside him along with his unicorn; he lifted his head up when he heard rustling in the grass.<p>

"Hello is anyone there?" he asked and a small girl popped her head out she had orangish brown hair and green eyes what was weird was she had his eyebrows and a small blue ball of light was following her.

"Mister Can you tell me where I am?" the small girl squeaked and started walking over to him he blinked "Um you're in Britain," he explained she sat down in beside him.

"Then that means your England," she blinked her green eyes at him he nodded "I'm your helper my names Alexandria Kirkland." England blinked in surprise "Well my real name is Arthur Kirkland." Alex blinked.

Arthur soon understood what this meant she would be like a little sister to him and she would depend on him like America did. (This is after the American Revolutionary War of course) England started tearing up looking at the young shining face looking at him.

He smiled and picked up little Alex "Come on I'll take you home then." He said she cheered and clung to his shirt.

* * *

><p>America looked around the area around him it was unexplored territory of his home, he felt independent now that he was no longer England's little brother.<p>

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" America looked around he swore he heard laughing "Is anyone there?" he called out and a girl ran out and stopped herself in front of him, "Hi Mister America!" she said with a grin.

"Who are you?" America kneeled down in front of the hyper girl "I'm a Country Helper!" she said and spun around in a circle and almost fell down if America hadn't of caught her,

"Okay my name is Alfred Jones what's yours?" the mousy browned haired blue eye girl thought for a second. "My name is Leigh Jones!" she declared.

Alfred blinked at the hyper girl "Wait if your my helper does that make you like a younger sibling?" she grinned at him "Yes, yes I am there are a couple more like me." She pointed to herself and then up for some reason.

Alfred smiled at Leigh and rubbed her head "Come on I'll take you to my house." He said and led her to his house.

* * *

><p>Italy was making pasta in his house and whistling a young girl helping him "Cici can you go get some tomatoes from the garden for the sauce?" he asked she nodded and leapt off her step stool and running out the door.<p>

"I need some tomatoes for Big Brother Italy's pasta!" she said ad collected the tomatoes in a basket when she finished she opened the door "Big Brother I'm done." She said and hopped back onto her step stool.

"Good, good the pasta is almost done then we can have lunch!" he patted Cici's head she smiled brightly at him.

* * *

><p>Germany and Prussia had no idea how to react when they found a boy and girl around the same age looking at them.<p>

"Who are you twerps?" Prussia demanded both had blonde hair the girl had red eyes and the boy had blue eyes.

The girl spoke first "We're helpers my names Ray Ray." She said, and the boy spoke next "And I'm Kyle I'm supposed to be Germany's helper." He pointed to Ludwig.

"What I get a girl for a helper that's just unfair!" Gilbert complained Ray Ray kicked his shin "shut up who cares if I'm a girl!" she said sweetly.

"I hope you learned not to mess with her." Ludwig looked down at his brother who nodded.

* * *

><p>Brittany searched through the grass to find her younger sister Alex, "Ugh she probly found Arthur and ran off with him ah well I'll just go back to Francis and tell him that he isn't getting two helpers." She shrugged and trudge back to France's house.<p>

After telling him the news France started freaking out "this iz terrible I can't believe you lost your little sister!" he said shaking his head back and forth. Brittany rolled her eyes "For the record we're half-sisters." She said for the tenth time.

Francis didn't listen "Well she was still brought up here," he calmed down and sat in his chair the 6 year girl looked at him frowning "For two years now she's going and living with England." She pointed out.

* * *

><p>Russia slammed the door and locked it also dragging his bed, dresser and whatever else was heavy in front of the door.<p>

Belarus's voice was soon heard behind the door "Big Brother come out now!" he heard her scratching on the door.

Russia shuddered and hide behind the objects he put in front of his door "Go away!" he shouted and suddenly heard a thunk at the window and slowly and cautiously walked over to it.

"Russia come out the window and follow me you'll be safe!" he saw a young girl looking up at him wearing a scarf much like his and a long coat to protect herself from the cold winter outside.

Russia cracked open the window and leapt down in front of the young girl, she started running into the woods he followed "We should be safe here," she sat down on a log.

Ivan sighed and sat next to the young girl "Who are you?" he asked the girl smiled "I'm a helper your helper." This girl was very vague.

"Thank you for getting me away from Belarus." He stood up the short haired girl popped up too "Anytime you need it Ivan." She said and skipped away.

_What a weird Helper I have _Russia thought to himself and hid out in the woods for a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Russia's helpers name is I believe being picked out by a friend in my TV and Media class so it couldn't be put into this chapter but next chapter it will be (thumbs up) Remember say no to drugs and say yes to cute little helpers!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Still the helpers younger years (innocent grin)**

**Wolf Skater: yeah Helpers Yay! "That was weak Starry!" shut up Britain!**

**Illusion Fox: Really you think it's cute and they will be different don't worry :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia or Shirtless Arthur (If you haven't guessed yet I freaking love England!)**

* * *

><p>Thunder cracked overhead Arthur heard his bedroom door creak open he opened one eye and saw 6 year old Alex standing in front of his room her face was wet with tears and she held a white knitted blanket.<p>

"Ar-thur I-I'm s-sc-scared," she stuttered in a crying voice Arthur looked at his little sister and opened the covers she rushed over and crawled in curling up next to him (A/N: trust me I am very, very afraid of thunder storms I would wake up in the middle of the night and curl up with my mom and dad)

He brushed her ear softly and whispered it would be okay she soon fell asleep he smiled and fell asleep too.

The next day England cooked breakfast and put a plate down for Alex the girl poked her fork at it and then ate it trying hard to swallow. "Alex if my cooking is bad then you can tell me to my face." Arthur smiled Alex stayed silent and kept eating "It's good really," she smiled at her brother.

After Breakfast Arthur and Alex went outside to play in the field well more of Arthur leaned against a tree and watched her play until the six year old came up and tagged him. "Walk the plank!" she said poking at him with a toy sword.

He laughed and humored her by falling into the pond, they both laughed; he guessed today she was being a pirate. _Maybe I should rethink what stories I tell her at night, _he thought. And got out of the pond "Hey little pirate I have some treasure for you." Britain called Alex over she ran over to him.

"What is it?" she looked up at him he grabbed a small chest and gave it to her, she opened it and looked at the gift inside it was a homemade stuffed cat. Her face brightened and she started hugging it right away.

"I take it you like it I figured it might help you sleep through the night." He rubbed her head.

"Thank you England!" she hugged her elder brother.

* * *

><p>Leigh was hyped up on sugar and running around dressed as a cowboy Alfred chased after her trying to catch his little sister "Leigh come here!" she pointed a fake gun in the air and pretended to shot it while she rode on her stick horse.<p>

"Who gave you sugar was it Canada?" Alfred gave her an annoyed look because she started circling around him. She halted and looked at him "Mattie gave me chocolate really good chocolate!" she said now overly hyper.

America faced palmed himself "I'm gonna have to talk to him about this." He whispered and tripped over Leigh's stick horse falling face first on the ground Leigh tilted her head and grinned at him "How can I stay mad at you." He grinned back and she leapt at him and they rolled across the floor and played.

* * *

><p>Francis and Brittany were spying on Arthur and Alex, Brittany sighed "well she's happy and I can go back to being your only helper France." Brittany looked at her little sister she was growing up fast.<p>

"Oh Brittany you are so very stupid oh hon hon hon." France chuckled this was the last straw she stood up and walked away. _Stupid France you're so greedy! _She thought and kicked a rock.

* * *

><p>Ludwig and Gilbert were having some troubles with their new little siblings they were always fighting and such.<p>

"Grr Kyle I'll kill you!" Ray Ray screamed Kyle had a fistful of her hair, and Kyle had multiple bruises from Ray Ray punching him.

Prussia laughed "they hate each other don't they hehehe." Germany sighed and pulled Kyle of his sister "Come on I can't let you kill each other." He tried to hold the struggling boy.

"It's not my fault she started it!" Kyle complained Ludwig sighed "Come on Kyle you can help me with some projects." He said.

Ray Ray stuck her tongue out at him as Prussia carried her away

* * *

><p>Ivan learned out his now younger sister's name was Kseniia Braginski; she was much sweeter than Belarus.<p>

"Big brother I wanna play out in the snow!" she said one day to him and pulled on his arm he sighed "Fine lets go play outside." He said and stood up taking his little sister out to play.

_I wonder if the other countries like playing with their helpers?_ Russia smiled at the thought and suddenly got a snowball to the face.

"Alright you asked for it Kseniia!" he said and gathered up snow to make a snowball and threw it at her "Hey that's no fair!" she said Russia smirked "You started it blame yourself kolololo." He chuckled she smiled and the two had a snowball fight.

* * *

><p>Italy and Cici had a fun time playing in the water, "Big brother I have a surprise for you!" he heard Cici yell above him and felt water being dumped on him "Hey that's no fair!" Italy was drenched from head to toe.<p>

"I gave you a heads up!" Cici grinned at him Italy was starting to realize his little sister was becoming reckless and more daring than he was she was always pulling pranks on both him and Romano he hated the ones when they were sleeping too they were the worst.

Cici started running on the beach Italy chasing her but slowly down and taking a small break she was much faster than him.

"Why do you run so fast why?" Italy panted Cici ran back to him "England is coming!" she yelled at the top of her lungs Italy went flying past her.

Cici fell on the ground laughing at her brother fleeing from fake British soldiers…

* * *

><p><strong>Cici isn't going to be all white flag like Italy she's going to be more let's still fight and not surrender and Alex is going to start losing her eyesight and need glasses America can try and keep Leigh away from sugar and fail but she isn't gonna be a lot like him...Kseniia is going to punch Belarus in the face (I'm doing this for my friend who hates Belarus because like I'm in love with England she's in love with Russia) Anyway that's it <strong>

**Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg I'm sooooooooo sorry it took so long but I was grounded and couldn't type and it's daylight savings time for me here so I've been waking way more tired and numb than I usually am so I'm very very sorry for the wait.**

**England: she is being very sincere!**

**yes yes I am**

**Reviews from Songfic I typed awhile ago**

**WolfSkater: it may be from that movie**

**IllusionFox: It does fit them doesn't it**

**Reviews from last chappie **

**Wolfskater: Leigh meant get coffee in this wonderful chapter**

**IllusionFox: You can be if you wanna :D Wait Canada where did you go! Canada: I'm right here! Me: where!**

**Disclaimer: I can dream I own Iggy right? (I do not own Hetalia)**

* * *

><p>Alex leaned against the great world conference doors listening in on their conversation, Leigh, Kseniia also leaning over her.<p>

"What do you think there talking about?" Leigh asked backing up Alex tilted her head "Most likely fighting like they always are." She shrugged.

Kseniia smiled, but Alex Leigh and Brittany were on to her secret about having evil thoughts most of the time.

There was also a girl named Ray Ray who was Prussia's helper even though he wasn't a nation anymore and just bothers other countries but she decided to attend one of these meetings anyway and was talking to Italy's helper Cici.

"We should have our own meetings instead of being kept out of the these ones." She stated, "Yeah, yeah it would be great and we could discuss things to!" Cici agreed.

Alex looked through the key hole "Um guys if there would be a time to burst through the door it would be now!" She shouted.

Leigh kicked opened the door, the helpers looked at the nations fighting and yelling not getting anything done.

Alex grabbed her brother England's arm and Leigh ran over to America, Brittany sighed and grabbed France's ear.

Kseniia went to go stand next to Russia and got a dirty look from Belarus, Kseniia gave her an evil grin.

"Alex let go of my arm!" England tried pulling his arm out of his sister's grip repeatedly, America was down on the ground being held down by Leigh and France was complaining about his ear being pulled by Brittany.

"Ugh just be glad it was me and not Alex and her death threats," she sighed.

"Dude Leigh this isn't cool get off me!" America pounded his fist on the ground, Germany looked at the helpers holding their brothers defenseless Ray Ray and Cici were laughing and rolling on the ground.

"Russia vhy didn't you try to stop the fight?" Kseniia asked "I have my reasons." Russia simply stated.

"Wow you guys are weak for letting a bunch of girls take you down." Germany sighed, America England and France glared at him "For the record Germany Alex isn't even that strong," England said finally getting free from his sister's vice like grip.

Alex gave her brother a pout face and crossed her arms, "And France is just weak in general." Brittany added making Alex and England snicker.

America got up and hit his back for being restrained by Leigh; he glared at her she grinned.

"Anyway Germany where's your helper I don't see him anywhere." Alex smirked

England smacked her on the back of her head "Ow what was that for!" she glared at him, "For being rude Alex I taught you better." He said crossing his arms. Alex shot a look to her brother "If I remember correctly you had me locked up for 2 years."

England's eyes widened Leigh put a hand on her mouth and turned to England "Over protective much." She chuckled and put an arm around Alex.

"Well my helper is back at the house." Germany answered "He didn't wanna come thinking it would be _boring _so I came instead." Ray Ray put her hand on her chest.

Cici laughed "This isn't boring this is awesome!" she was standing behind Italy her elbows on the edge of his chair. She turned her head to Alex who was looking down at the ground "And what's this about being locked up in a house for two years."

Alex shuffled her boots and didn't answer; Leigh answered for her "She got really sick like not cold sick but sick, sick." She tried explaining it the best she could while being optimistic about it.

Cici sighed and walked over to Alex and patted her back "It's okay cause now that grumpy Britain lets you out of the house right!" she exclaimed England's eye twitched.

Kseniia joined the laughter between all the helpers, everyone stopped when they heard Italy yell "PASTA!" really loud.

"These meetings have got to be the random meetings in the world." America commented.

* * *

><p>"Alex how could you bring up that time it made me look like a bad brother." England scolded "Arthur I'm sorry but you didn't give me any freedom." Alex narrowed her eyes.<p>

England stood in front of his sister and looked at her "I know but I did it to keep you safe from any harm and intend to keep doing that." He gave her a smile she looked up and frowned.

"What?" he asked, Alex sighed "How can I prove to you that I can take care of myself?" she asked, "I know you can kiddo." England ruffled her hair.

* * *

><p>America entered the house followed by Leigh he kicked off his shoes and jumped on the couch "Great Leigh the world thinks I'm a laughing stock." He complained.<p>

Leigh rolled her eyes went he went into the hero speech again, and walked over to a tank that held her pet lizard she took a jar of crickets and dumped them in.

"America we all know you're the hero." She said and he stopped and pointed at her "Exactly!" he said

Leigh walked over to her brother and put her hands on her hips "And let's discuss a certain drink I like to call coffee!" she grinned "Leigh we've been over this you can't have…dude where'd ya go?" it was too late Leigh reached the coffee maker poured herself and Alfred a cup and came back sitting with him on the couch.

"Great now I'll have to deal with a hyper you again!" he took his cup and started drinking it.

Leigh laughed "You can try Alfred but you won't be able to keep me from sugar coffee etc." Alfred rolled his eyes "I've stopped trying sis," he said.

* * *

><p>"Kyle dude you missed the awesomeness England, America, and France got pinned down by their helpers." Ray Ray collapsed on her chair.<p>

Prussia laughed "I bet it was awesome!" he said and fist bumped Ray Ray.

"And what gender were their helpers?" Kyle asked

"Female," Ray Ray answered and grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels, "They were taken down by girls." Kyle twitched a little.

"Yep that just made it more awesome." Ray Ray pointed out and grinned at her brother.

* * *

><p>Cici was telling Romano all about the meeting and Italy's weird outburst and laughing about it to, "Cici stop laughing I can't understand you!" Romano said and Cici tried to calm down "Italy has some weird outbursts Romano that's all I'm saying." Cici giggled.<p>

"Italy why did you scream pasta at the meeting!" Romano yelled/asked "I don't know brother they come out randomly I can't help it!" Italy looked like he was gonna cry.

Romano and Italy started fighting and Cici got it all on video to show what sissy's her brothers were.

* * *

><p>Kseniia and Belarus got into another fight "Stay away from <em>my <em>big brother!" Belarus stomped Kseniia laughed "Really because he's my big brother too!" she smirked.

Belarus fumed "Don't smirk at me!" she went to attack and Kseniia gave her a sweet smile and hit her in the face with the palm of her hand.

Belarus backed up "Ow why would you do that!" she shrieked, "I just face palmed you." Kseniia continues to smile.

Belarus growled and tried to attack again only to be punched in the face. "See what happens when you try to attack twice." Kseniia walked into her room and shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>As Promised to Kseniia she got to punch Belarus in the face hehe <strong>

**Yes Alex was locked in England's house for two years because for a around a month she was too sick to move and after she got better well...in another chapter I'll go into detail.**

**America you have failed again at keeping Leigh away from sugar (face palm)**

**Ciao**


End file.
